


Dean's Angel

by MaribelEspero2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Walks in on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaribelEspero2020/pseuds/MaribelEspero2020
Summary: Dean and Cas finally admit their feelings for eachother, and Sam picks that moment to walk in.





	Dean's Angel

Sam, Dean, and Cas had just gotten back to their motel room after a late werewolf hunt. Dean immediately started the shower, and Sam looked through the mini fridge grumbling with hunger.  
"Dean, I'm going to run to the store!" Sam called to him after finding nothing to eat.  
"Don't forget the pie!" Dean shouted and Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Need anything Cas?"  
"No, I am fine."  
Cas sat down on the bed as Sam left, and Dean opened the bathroom door.  
"Hey Cas. How are you holding up now that you're human?"  
"I don't know. It's all very weird."  
"You'll get used to it."

Dean looked at Cas and, like always, found his gorgeous blue eyes staring at him. Dean always felt strange when he looked at Cas. It was as if he was the only person in the world. Everything else just slipped away. Dean suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss Cas, but he didn't want to overwhelm him, so he looked away and sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Are you okay Dean?" Cas said softly.  
"Hm, yeah I'm fine Cas." Dean responded.  
"You look funny, are you sure you're fine?" He replied and slowly he touched Dean's hand next to his and traced his knuckle with his pinkie. Dean sucked in a breath and looked at Cas. Then, without thinking, Dean grabbed him and smashed their lips together. Dean felt fireworks going off in his stomach. He kissed him in a desperate, hungry way. Cas responded to this by sliding one hand into Dean's hair as he deepened the kiss. Oh how Dean had longed for this for months now. Cas played with the bottom of Dean's shirt with one hand and his hair with the other. Dean ripped off his trench coat and undid Cas's tie. As Dean's fingers brushed against his ribs, Cas let out a moan and ripped both their shirts off pushing them down so they were laying on the bed. Dean moved his lips down to Cas's neck and kissed his collarbone making Cas shiver in his arms. Cas then slid his lips to Dean's neck and began kissing and sucking it, leaving a hickey for everyone to see.  
"Oh god Cas" Dean moaned into his shoulder. Dean arched his back and pushed himself even closer to Cas's body. Cas reached down and started to unbutton Dean's pants, while he slowly moved his hands up Cas's thighs brushing over the bulge in his jeans, making Cas moan loudly. Cas couldn't wait any longer and was growing harder and more desperate for Dean each second. Just as Cas was pulling Dean's red checkered boxers down, the door flew open and Sam rushed in.  
"Is everything okay? I thought I heard a n-  
Oh Shit." He said once he realized what he had walked into. Cas quickly pulled away from Dean and stood up, leaving Dean panting on the bed. They were both breathing heavily.  
"My apologies Sam, I did not mean for you to see that." Cas said sheepishly as he caught his breath.  
"Dammit Sammy sorry 'bout that." Dean said standing up while he buttoned his pants and threw on his shirt.  
"No, I knew this was going to happen one day. It's about damn time." Sam said. "I'm going to go get another room, you two can stay here." Sam said grinning. "Stay safe lovebirds."  
"Shut up Sammy." Dean said embarrassed.

"Oh and Dean, you might want to cover up that hickey before you leave tomorrow." Sam said smirking as he put the pie down. Cas blushed bright red as Sam snickered.  
"Damn Cas, you're amazing." Dean said once Sam left. He walked over to Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck.  
"Oh yeah?" Cas smirked and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. He kissed Dean and this time the kiss was gentle and full of love.  
"Where were we?" Dean said and pushed Cas to the bed.

••~Next morning~••

Sam woke up and got dressed. Once he was ready, he walked over to Cas and Dean's room and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he pushed it open and was met with a sight he thought he'd never see. Cas layed on Dean's bare chest softly snoring while Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around Cas, also with no shirt on and covered with a blanket. Dean looked more peaceful than Sam had ever seen. Smiling, Sam left the room letting them sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Not insanely good, but it was my first fic and I had fun making it :)


End file.
